Glory Jane (Philippine TV series)
Glory Jane is a 2016 Philippine television series based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title produced by KBS and originally played by Park Min-young. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco, it is topbilled by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza in her first lead role. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on January 18, 2016, replacing Janella: A Teen Princess. The series follows the romantic and professional trials of an aspiring classmate and two baseball players as they strive for their love and dreams. It is also the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. Overview Glory Jane is a South Korean drama series broadcast on KBS2 in 2011 starring Park Min-young, Chun Jung-myung and Lee Jang-woo. Tagalog dubbed version of Glory Jane was released in the Philippines which aired in a rival station ABS-CBN from.February 25, 2013 until May 24, 2013. Re-runs of Glory Jane were aired on IBC also in 2013 to 2014. Synopsis Yoon Jae-in (Cherryz Mendoza) is a teenage classmate who does not remember her past. In fact she is the daughter of the mother Eun-joo (Sunshine Cruz) and Yoon Il-goo (Smokey Manaloto) who was the president of a trading company. Yoon Il-goo was killed in a car accident orchestrated by his friend Seo Jae-myung (Gardo Versoza), to make sure that Jae-myung takes over control of the company. When Jae-in's mother Eun-joo received news of her husband's accident she took Jae-in and drove to the hospital. However, due to heavy rain, they got into a car accident caused by Jae-myung's goons, which separated the mother and daughter. Jae-myung ordered Kim In-bae (Alfred Vargas) who works as his chauffeur to send Jae-in, who had lost all of her memories at the time, to an orphanage, where In-bae told her to never forget her name. 17 years later, In-bae's son, Young-kwang (Rico dela Paz), is a baseball player and one of the league's most promising sluggers, but he's since been demoted to the minors. He had a fallout with his rival, Jae-myung's son, Seo In-woo (Hiro Volante), who not only comes from a rich family but is currently the league's top star. While injured, Young-kwang meets Jae-in, and she saves him with a blood transfusion. Under Jae-myung's orders, In-bae is chased and killed in an accident orchestrated by his goons, to prevent In-bae from revealing Jae-myung's dark secrets. Young-kwang decides to quit being a baseball player and owning his father's noodle shop. Jae-in also quits her job as a nurse to find a job with Young-kwang. In-woo finds himself disowned by his father, and the three of them apply for jobs at Jae-myung's office. Young-kwang and In-woo continue to vie for Jae-in's affections in a bitter rivalry that goes far back to their childhoods. Seo In-chul (Regine Angeles) also enters their lives; his lover is Kim Kyung-joo (Mylene Dizon), who happens to be Young-kwang's runaway sister. Then Eun-joo awakens from her coma. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Yoon Jae-in *'Rico dela Paz' as Kim Young-kwang *'Hiro Volante' as Seo In-woo 'Supporting Cast' *'Sunshine Cruz' as Yeo Eun-joo - Jae-in's mom *'Gardo Versoza' as Seo Jae-myung - Jae-in's dad *'Mylene Dizon' as Kim Kyung-joo *'Alfred Vargas' as Kim In-bae *'Regine Angeles' as Seo In-chul *'Carlo Aquino' as Joo Dae-sung *'Rita Avila' as Jung Hye-sun *'Celine Lim' as Cha Hong-joo *'Renz Valerio' as Carlo Jung-mon *'Raine Salamante' as Kim Jin-joo *'William Lorenzo' as Heo Young-do *'Neri Naig' as Im Jung-ok *'Howard Zaleta' as Go Kil-dong *'Raven Villanueva' as Director of nursing service *'Victor Neri' as Coach Choi 'Special Participation' *'Alyanna Angeles' as young Jae-in *'Izzy Canillo' as young Young-kwang *'Lance Lucido' as young In-woo *'Smokey Manaloto' as Yoon Il-goo Soundtrack *''My Love'' (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza Trivia *This is the third project of Cherryz Mendoza under IBC along with Rico dela Paz after Only Me and You and Forever Barkada. Mendoza has been a contract star of Secarats Talent Management Services, she will one of IBC's contract star thru Kapinoy Talent Center and launched her fourth Primetime Princess of IBC (like Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano). *Also, the first primetime series of Hiro Volante on IBC. See also *IBC-13 IS THE THIRD MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2015 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC *''Glory Jane'' References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series